The effects of various anesthetic agents including halothane, forane, enflurane, and ketamine will be administered in a controlled study to rats with either two-kidney one clip renovascular hypertension or to rats with spontaneous hypertension. Cardiovascular and hormonal responses will be measured and inhibitors of various hormonal systems will be administered to determine physiologic importance.